Ask the GW guys and gals
by Laney1
Summary: the GW guys and girls are here with me now and willing to answer a few questions! take the chance while they offer it!! review and ask the Q's
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: no I don't own em…want to but I don't…DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
Hey yall! Im doing this fic to answer any questions that you have to ask the Gundam Guys and Girls and pretty much anyone on the show!! Warning! I am demented…your answers will be weird because I passes some of my demention on to the Gundam Guys!!  
  
Heero: " she hurt me…someone help me….please!!!"  
  
Muahahahaha!! *thwaps Hee-chan* not yet my little minion!! Okay…so ask away people and I promise to post the chapters quick…but it depends on how many people review and tell me their questions!!!  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Laney 


	2. Chap one

Disclaimer: don't own em…yadda yadda yadda…so don't sue!!!  
  
  
  
Laney: okay! We are all here in my small room and ready to answer some questions…right guys??? *cute little smile *  
  
Heero: omae o korosu!!!  
  
Laney: I'd like to see you try Hee-chan…*death glare to match all death glares *  
  
Duo: Questions? Questions? I like Questions!! *bounces around nearly choking himself with his braid *  
  
Quatre: *feeds Duo a cracker so that he will be quiet *  
  
Laney: AAAANNNNNy way…here is Question number one for all the guys…*whispers* the girls aren't here yet so they will answer Questions later….*talks all loud like again* O.K. Question number one! Hee-chan you can answer first!  
  
Heero: * scowls*  
  
Laney: okay….*picks up a piece of paper and reads off of it* okay this is an e-mail from Jennifer and she says…"I have 3 questions for the guys  
  
#1. do you like cheese?,  
  
#2. what's your fave color?, and  
  
#3. boxers or briefs?"  
  
Laney: Heeeeeero?  
  
Heero: cheese? Do I like cheese? What kind of a Question is that?!  
  
Laney: Heero! Just answer the Question!! Jennifer is out there somewhere waiting for your answer and you better give it to her soon!!!!!  
  
Duo: yes…give it to her Heero…you know you wanna…  
  
Heero: *all embarrassed like * ….yes…I like cheese….it helps keep me strong….My favorite colors are green and black….on me anyway…*smirks * and I….do I have to answer this?? *looks to Trowa for help*  
  
Trowa: *shrug *  
  
Duo : JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION SO I CAN HAVE A TURN!!!!!!  
  
Heero: O.O uh…okay…I wear briefs because boxers don't fit under my spandex….  
  
Everyone: *bursts out laughing *  
  
Laney: *regains composure * okay okay…Duo…you go next before you eat your braid!!  
  
Duo: *pulls braid from mouth * IlovecheeseIeatitallthetimeitisabsolutlythebest!!myfavoritecolorisblack!blac konanythingisthebest!expeciallyondeathsythe!!andIwearboxersbecauseIfindthatw henaguywearsboxershis….  
  
Quatre: *clamps a hand over duo's mouth so he cant say the disgusting comment he was about to say *  
  
Duo: ….mmmphmmmphmmph!!!  
  
Quatre: *raises hand and screams when Duo licks his hand *  
  
Duo: butyeahasIwassayingboxersarecool!!!  
  
Laney: O.O *blinkblink * umm…did any of you understand that because I sure didn't….  
  
Trowa: ….  
  
Quatre: *is too busy wiping his hand on Wufei's shirt to answer *  
  
Heero: *glares at all *  
  
Laney: uhh…anywho…Trowa…would you mind answering next?  
  
Trowa: ….  
  
Laney: *pokes Trowa with a cattle prod *  
  
Trowa: ahhh!! NO! I don't like cheese! But I still eat it every day because it is good for me….my favorite color is Green…mostly forest green but florecent, grass, and …….*rambles * ….and I wear breifs….they are quite comfortable….  
  
Laney: okay trowa! Thank you! Wufei your next!  
  
Wufei: stupid onna!  
  
Laney: what did you just say to me?! *eyebrow twitches *  
  
Duo: uh oh….  
  
Trowa: *wide eyes *  
  
Heero: you shouldn't have said that man!!  
  
Quatre: *hides *  
  
Wufei: *gets slightly nervous because of the other's behaviour * You..you…you heard what I said!  
  
Laney: *growls, foams and snarls, jumps on Wufei beating him to a mushy pulp *  
  
Heero & Trowa: *pulls a screaming Laney off of Wufei *  
  
Laney: *composes herself * ahem…sorry about that…anyway.. *big smiles * wufei…would you kindly answer the question?  
  
Wufei: *wobbles * erm…cheese is gooooooood….cooollllors are good too….  
  
Duo: *whispers to Wufei * hey wuff-man…Jennifer wants to know what your favorite color is…not if colors are good…*nodnod *  
  
Wufei: ooooooh…umm…erm…black….and uh…what was the last Question again?  
  
Laney: *grows impatient * She wants to know…boxers or briefs!!  
  
Wufei: ooooh yeah….riiiiiight…neither…I like to be FREEEEE!!! *topples over unconscious *  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Lany: uh…Quatre…could you answer the questions now?  
  
Quatre: yes, I happen to enjoy cheese quite well actually…I use it in nearly everything I cook it's a good flavor adder…my favorite color is pink…I find it a very manly color…and I like boxers…my favorite pair at this moment are the ones with tiny red hearts that Laney gave me…*blushes *  
  
Laney: *blushes as well * uh..well…that's all folks…I hope you enjoyed your answers Jennifer…Until next time everyone!! *pulls down a giant curtain that takes up half the room *  
  
Heero: uh..Laney…is that you?  
  
Trowa: ……who's hand it that?!  
  
Wufei: *snores *  
  
Duo: ahhhhhh my braid!! Someone took my braid!!!!!  
  
Quatre: muahahahahaaa!! *maniacal laughter *  
  
The end  
  
So? What did you think?? Send me some more questions and I will be happy to force my little friends here to answer them….and hopefully the girls will actually show up next time… -_-;  
  
P.s. Sorry that this took so long….I was going to post it up at school but the internet was down…and I couldn't do it at home until after the weekend…please forgive me!! ;_; I couldn't even check and see if anyone else had reviewed….so Jennifer…you're the lucky one for this chapter!! I promise I will post the other chapters quicker! But you have to do something for me!! You need to review your questions so that I can do it!!!! Thankie!! ^_^ 


	3. Chap Two

Laney: weeeeeeeeeeee're baaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!  
  
Heero: not again…  
  
Duo: yay!!!!  
  
Trowa: ….  
  
Quatre: *big smiles *  
  
Wufei: *sits all silent like *  
  
Laney: okay…now the girls should be here any….  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *bounds into the room followed by Noin, Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, and Lady Une.  
  
Laney: …never mind then…they're here…now we can begin!! *pulls out an e- mail and starts to read * Okay…this one wasn't signed but they want to know….  
  
Question 1: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
  
Question 2: Can anyone see me hedge-trimmers to help with Dorothy's eyebrows in my fics? PLEASE???  
  
Dorothy: how rude!!!! My eye brows are quite original thank you!! I happen to enjoy….  
  
Laney: *pulls out the hedge clippers * are these what you are looking for??  
  
Duo: ooooooooo let me try! *snatches up the hedge clippers and chases after Dorothy *  
  
Dorothy: *screams and try's to hide behind the sofa, but gets her eyebrow stuck on a spring *  
  
Laney: O.O uh…how about we answer the other question now….  
  
Quatre: A woodchuck could chuck lots of wood if a woodchuck could chuck would….  
  
Heero: how do you know…maybe they couldn't chuck any…it could be too heavy…and they would get squished…and they could die… *gets all teary eyed *  
  
Relena: *hands Heero a hanky * its okay Heero! Nothing is going to die while I am around!!!  
  
Laney: llllllleeeeeets move on….*reads another e-mail * okay…this one is from Himeko Maxwell and she wants to know…"two things for Duo; 1. will you read my fics? and 2. will you go out with me? ^_~"  
  
Duo: ooooooooo some one likes me!! They really like me!!!!! *cries *  
  
Hilde: *gets angry and thwaps Duo *  
  
Duo: OW!! *grumbles * yes I will read you fics…I'd love to….and I would go out with you…  
  
Hilde: *glare *  
  
Duo: BUT!! I don't want to get killed…sorry… *pouts *  
  
Laney: okay…that's fair enough….next Question…*reads *  
  
Heh heh heh *is feeling evil*  
  
Relena: Are you insane? You talk to yourself an awful lot, and in front of people! I think that qualifies you to be an insane *pulls out stamp that says insane and stamps it on Relena's forehead*  
  
Zechs: You, are a blooming idiot.  
  
Noin: You talk to yourself a lot to.  
  
Heero: You are a toast!!! Ha! Take That!!!  
  
Duo: Can I borrow a scythe? I need an extra one for my fic.  
  
Trowa: Your the only normal person in the whole show.  
  
Wufei: Justice THIS *gives him a killer wedgie, knees him in the butt, knocks him out and dyes his hair hot pink*  
  
Quatre: You see, I understand why your so...feminine...being raised with 29 sisters would do that to you. But your still weird.  
  
Dorothy: Do you hang things off your eyebrows? Like keys and stuff.  
  
Treize: Ditto.  
  
Une: Psycho lady.  
  
That's all for now ^^, enjoy!  
  
Laney: and that was from Mouser…thank you Mouser…now answer the questions people!!! We don't have all day!! I have work to get to!! *glances at watch *  
  
Relena: I AM NOT INSANE!!! Just because I talk to myself a lot does NOT mean that I am insane!! *gets a cloth and tries to rub the stamp from her forehead * besides!! Heero doesn't think I am insane!! Do you Heero?!  
  
Heero: ……hn….  
  
Laney: actually I agree with Mouser…  
  
Relena: *opens mouth to start raging *  
  
Laney: *shoves a sock in Relena's mouth * Shut up insane woman!! Next Q!!!  
  
Zechs: why would you call me an idiot?! Sure I made a few mistakes while piloting my mobile suits but that does not classify me as an idiot….does it noin?? *pouts *  
  
Noin: yes it does idiot!  
  
Laney…uh…move on before Zechs implodes!!!  
  
Noin: Yes I agree that I do talk to myself a lot but it comes in handy when working with these idiots…because if I didn't they would never get the clue!  
  
Heero: …wait a minute….did they call me toast??? You think im toast?! Omae o korosu!!!  
  
Duo: *runs up and licks Heero's arm * mmmmmm peanut butter!!!!  
  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs away as Duo trys to eat him *  
  
Laney: -_-;; duo…your turn….  
  
Duo: *stops in mid pounce * no you may not borrow my scythe!! That is a very important weapon!! And you might hurt yourself!! Only a master may handle it!!!! *rants *  
  
Laney: *picks up Duo's scythe while he rants and raves and hands it to Mouser * *whisper * there you go….just have it back in a week and Im sure he wont notice…^_~ *raises voice * next!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Normal!! Normal!!! You think im Normal!!!!???? Well I never…..  
  
Laney: psssst!!! Trowa!! That's a compliment!!!!!  
  
Trowa: oh really?! Well in that case!! Thank ya very much!! I greatly appreciate it!!! \\\_^  
  
Wufei: *lays on the floor in pain * …..injustice…..  
  
Duo: ooooooooooo pink hair!!!! The wuff myster has pink hair!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *topples *  
  
Wufei: *groans and crawls to a corner to sulk *  
  
Laney: um…well then….  
  
Quatre: yes actually….I see what you mean….I am weird….blame it on the females!!!!! Its all their fault!!!!  
  
Laney: *evil glare *  
  
Quatre: O.O uh…did I say that out loud…  
  
Laney: *thwap *  
  
Dorothy: *stands up with the couch still hanging from her eyebrows * No I do not!! I find it very degrating to even think that people do not like my eyebrows…what is the matter with them?! I happen to like them very much…*couch jiggles and hangs *  
  
Laney: 0.o  
  
Laney: uh…Treize is not here at the moment…but we can still get his answer…I have privileges!! *picks up the phone and Dials Treizes number * ……*murmermurmermurmer* O.O *holds out phone for all to hear *  
  
Trieze: why actually yes I do hang things from my eyebrows…it is the easiest way to remember where you left something…. The only problem I find is when you put your gum up there and forget about it….it causes problems when I go to the barber….  
  
Laney: uh…gee thanks for the info Trieze…talk to you soon…*hangs up * next Q….  
  
Lady Une: I agree that I was psycho for a while…but I am a changed woman now!! *gurgles and foams * NO!!! not the voices again!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs out of the room leaving a whole in the wall *  
  
Laney: AH!! NO!! my stepmom will kill me!! *chases after Une * GET BACK HERE!!! YOU HAVE TO FIX THAT!!!!  
  
Heero: that's all folks….we hope you enjoyed the show….  
  
  
  
Thanks for the questions!! Sorry it took awhile!! I'll get right on your other questions soon!! Please review with more Questions and even some input would be nice!!  
  
Laney 


	4. Chap Three

Laney: okay!! Everyone is here today so lets begin right away!!! *whisper * I need to leave early because my Computers teacher is in a bad mood…*reads off the first Question from Lucretzia Winner *  
  
I saw this fic and could not resist.  
  
Heero:what is the reason behind killing Relena was it because of the little girl you killed?  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Quatre: do you know Iria is going out with Rashid?  
  
Duo: *takes one look at the guy* HAHAHHAHAHlol  
  
Zechs: what do most people really call you?  
  
Wufei: *snikers* what do you say we go one on one *pulls out Katana*  
  
Sally: what's with the sausage rolls on your head  
  
une: if you can actually see with out glasses why do you wear them. or if you wear contacts hello why didn't you wear them when you were on earth with Treize.  
  
Noin: why go out with Zechs. He's a loser. there are so many more fish in the sea.  
  
=^.^=  
  
Heero: the reason behind killing her eh? Well just look at her?1 wouldn't you want to kill her too?!?!?!  
  
Relena: *tarts bawling like a little baby*  
  
Heero: and no it doesn't have anything to do with the little girl and her dog….The main reason is because she was the first to see me with mu gundam….and she is damn annoying….  
  
Laney: alleluia aint that the truth….  
  
Trowa: ….  
  
Quatre: -_-; I thought I kept that a secret fairly well….I guess not…  
  
Trowa: that was supposed to be a secret?!?! Heh heh heh…oops  
  
Quatre: Trowa!!!!  
  
Duo: *raises an eyebrow * what are you laughing at…I don't get it…  
  
Laney: *pokes Duo* you hun…she's laughing at you…  
  
Duo: oh….I didn't know I said a joke…  
  
Laney: -_-;; sorry…he's clueless…  
  
Zechs: Most people call me Zechs…but a few people such as Relena…call me Miliardo… Occasionally there is a slip up and someone makes the mistake of calling me sexs….but only one person has done that before….*glares at Duo *  
  
Wufei: *yawns * I do not fight weak people….maybe in another lifetime…  
  
Laney: *glares at Wufei * Wufei!! That was rude!!  
  
Wufei: *droops head * yes ma'am….sorry ma'am…it wont happen again…  
  
Laney: It better not!! Or else I'll let Lucretzia Winner have at you!!  
  
Sally po: oh…those are for supper actually…I never really have time to cook…so I carry them around with me for when I get hungry…*pulls out the roll and stuffs it in her mouth * mmmmmm  
  
Laney: O.O  
  
Lady Une: No I cannot see without my glasses…and I didn't wear my Contacts because Treize tells me I look better in glasses….  
  
Treize: *whispers * I just cant stand her eyes!!! They are evil!! Three people live in there!! They'll suck you in!! watch out!!  
  
Laney: ….erm…  
  
Noin: hmm…why go out with Zechs…that is a very good question….I cant seem to think of why I go out with him….hmm…well if I have no reasons then why should I…you are right…there are many more men in the sea!! *holds up a sign saying ~I am single and easy! Come and get me!~*  
  
Laney: uh….O_O *sweat drop * umm…next letter….*reads the Q's * Okay this is from Lady Misle and she says…..  
  
i am totally obsessed w/ GW. I think that the ?'s are really cool, my ?'s are:  
  
~Do you like sausage??  
  
~If you do what kind??  
  
~What is your fav. kinda car??  
  
~What color car??  
  
~What kinda aspirin do you take when Duo is really loud??  
  
~Do you like to swing on swing set's??  
  
~Why are you so short??  
  
  
  
Laney: okay guys…make it quick!! I need to go!! *packs up my stuff real quick *  
  
Wufei: yes I like sausage…Sally's are the best…*evil grin * my favorite type of car is a mustang…now those are not weak…black and white are the best colors….I take the extra strength Tylenol with Codeine… No I do not swing on swing sets….I was deprived as a child….I am short because my parents were short….  
  
Quatre: I am a vegetarian…so I do not like sausage….*thinks for a minute * well there is ONE type of sausage that I like…but lets not go there….my favorite car is a limo…white limos….they are the best…I do not take drugs…so I just bury my face in my pillow and try to drown myself in Dorothy's drool….I LOVE to swing on swing sets….but the last time that we went Dorothy got her eyebrows stuck on the metal chains that hold up the swings…I think my parents used up all the tall genes on my sisters…So that is why I am short…  
  
Heero: No, black Vipers, *holds up a self detonation switch * this is my aspirin…no, I don't know…  
  
Laney: well that was vague….*rolls eyes *  
  
Heero: *shrug *  
  
Trowa: yes I like sausage…but I do not eat Catherines…I wouldn't touch that with a twelve foot pole!! I don't like cars…Motorcycles are better….black Harley's are my favorite….just regular aspirin works…if you take the WHOLE bottle at once…yes I like to swing on swing sets….Im a clown…what did you expect…*receives a glare from Laney and then continues * I am not short…Im the tallest in the group…  
  
Duo: *has just finished drinking a WHOLE pot of coffee * ILOVEsausageHeerossausageisveryyummy--*THWAP * ……*wobblewobble* ……I like to walk places…cars are too noisy…im not loud…am I? Um…I love swing sets they are fun….I AM NOT SHORT!!! IM VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!!!  
  
Laney: *thwaps Duo again * okay everyone!! That's all for today!! See ya!! *runs off to leave the cleaning up to the others *  
  
Soooo?? What did you all think? Sorry it was so short….please review some more Q's!! I am in the mood to answer Q's…or rather force my minions to answer Q's…MUAHGAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! 


	5. Chap Four

Laney: *bounds into the room carrying a VERY large sack that jiggles when she sets it down * Hey everyone….um…if your wondering what is in the sack…its all the characters from GW…..My contract with them ran out so I kidnapped them so they could answer more of your questions…..so you better appreciate it!! *shakes a fist *  
  
Duo: mmmmmmphmmmmmmmphmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laney: oh….right….they need air to live…heh heh…*opens the sack and all the guys and gals jump out *  
  
Heero: *takes out his gun and holds it to Laney's head * Omae O Korosu!!!!!  
  
Laney: *yawm * Hee-chan…if you havn't learned by now…this is my imagination….and there are NO weapons in my imagination….see? *points to Heero's "gun" *  
  
Heero: *looks down at his "gun" and sees a bouquet of flowers * O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *falls to the floor crying *  
  
Laney: *shakes head…when will they learn….aaaaaaaaaanywho….lets get started shall we?? *takes out a piece of paper and reads off of it * Bloody Valentine (Val) says…..  
  
hey utter funny-ness.hehe...n e wayz on to the ?'s:  
  
Trieze: I love YOU!!*glomps and holds on* will you marry me? I won't let go until you say yes*squeezes him*  
  
Une: You whore. i hate you. Why are you so frickin' crazed? oh and you can't have Treize, he's mine.  
  
Duo: i love you too, just not as much as i love Treize-sama. will you read my story? it's called 'HELP ME the male cast of GW came to my house'...TOU KILLED MY DAD'S CHAMELEON!!! oh well, i never like him.  
  
Quatre: what ever you do, never change. i like you just the way you are and if someone pisses you off, then go ZERO on there ass.  
  
okayz enough ramblin'  
  
love ya lots  
  
Val  
  
P.S. Treize belongs to me!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Treize: O.O -struggles to push Val off of him while blushing the whole time * ……………*thinks for a minute * hmm…..wait a second….your right about Une…she is a crazy psycho….yes I WILL marry you!! *pushes Val off and then gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from nowhere * Val….will you……*THWAP *  
  
Lady Une: *drags the unconscious Treize away * I am NOT crazed….Im just an obsessed bitch…..and Treize IS MINE!!!  
  
Laney: ummm….erm….next!!!!!  
  
Duo: wow!! So many people love me!! I feel so special!! *wipes away a tear * yes I'll read your story….its sounds like something I would enjoy….and something Hee-chan would enjoy as well….can he read it too???  
  
Heero: *death glare *  
  
Quatre: *blushes * Im glad you feel that way….and I do not plan on changing anytime soon!! But I do not like going Zero on people….it's a deadly game and people get hurt…..and that's bad…and it hurts…and they can die….and…and…and….MY SPACE HEART CANT TAKE IT!!! *starts bawling *  
  
Laney: *huggles Q-man * -_- *whispers * next time watch what you say…he is a little sensitive….^_^  
  
Lady Une: TREIZE BLONGS TO NO ONE BUT ME!!!!!!!! *crazed look *  
  
Laney: okay…lets move on people…lady une…shove it…your gay…oops did I say that out loud….heh heh heh….*quickly reads the next Question from JuuWildCat *  
  
very very funny  
  
Q:  
  
Heero-Are you really a suicidal maniac  
  
Duo-Would you go out with my friend(female fairly tall, darker hair, brown eyes, braces, strong)?  
  
Trowa-What's it like in the circus?  
  
Quatre-Do you have the hots for Dorthoy and why the psycho bitch? Would you go out with me(female, average height, glasses, blue eyes, intelligent)?  
  
Wufei-What's up with thinking women are weak?  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Juu Wildcat  
  
Heero: yes…yes I am…huh? What? Oh wait!! I thought you asked if I was a guy….NO!! no I am not suicidal!! I just like taking risks…  
  
Duo: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……..*drools *  
  
Hilde: *pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots Duo in the ass * No he will not!! But thanks for the offer….  
  
Trowa: ^_/// the circus is a very neat place…except you have to watch yourself around the lions…they like to take chunks out of you when you stand whith your back to their cage…I've went through five pairs of pants this week!!  
  
Catherine: and who do you think has to sew them?!?!?! *glare *  
  
Quatre: um…erm….uh….*blushes * Miss Dorothy is a very nice person…although she can be as you say…psycho at times….but I wouldn't say I have the hots for her….and thank you for the offer…you sound like a very beautiful female….but I sort of like someone else…  
  
Laney: *whistles innocently *  
  
Wufei: Women ARE weak!! MEN are superior!! And don't you think any different!!  
  
Laney: *twitchtwitch *  
  
Wufei: O.O uhh….I mean…Women are not weak…where did you get that Idea from…heh heh heh…  
  
Laney: that's what I thought….*clears throat * well thank you Juu WildCat…your questions were greatly appreciated and I hope you got the answers you wanted….next Q…*reads* Okay…this one is from Aranna/Rayne Skywolf….  
  
Rayne:*claps and falls over laughing*  
  
Nicolina:*pokes* Hello?  
  
Cy and Zace: *shake of heads* Well at least they aren't British.  
  
Aianna:*hops over to Duo and gives him a hug then leaves* WHEE!  
  
Recin:0.o  
  
  
  
Duo: HEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *echoes *  
  
Laney: *blinkblink * uh…  
  
Duo: *is hugged * O.O ooooooooooooooo ow ow ooooooooooooooooowwwww!! *wolf howl *  
  
Hilde: *shoots Duo with another arrow *  
  
Duo: *yelps *  
  
Laney: and that is all for today everyone!! Please keep the questions coming!! See you next time!!!! *bounds over to Quatre and both leave discreetly * 


	6. Chap Five

Laney: ta da!!! I am back and on time!!! Muahahahaha!!! *looks around * ….where is everyone??? -_-;; they left me….they don't love me anymore!!! *starts wailing *  
  
Quatre: * jumps out from his hiding spot * Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry!!!! They made me do it!!! We all still love you!! Don't we guys?! *evil glare *  
  
Heero: no  
  
Trowa:…..  
  
Wufei: love that weak onna….in your dreams….  
  
Laney: *a vein pops out on her forehead as she glares at the lot of them *  
  
Heero: O.O  
  
Trowa: ditto  
  
Wufei: ahh!! Don't hurt me!! Im sorry Im sorry!!  
  
Laney: that's better….now where is everyone else??  
  
Quatre: oops  
  
Heero: uh oh…  
  
Trowa: *runs to the freezer door and pull sit open so everyone else falls out *  
  
Laney: O.O oh my…Relena has a Popsicle stuck to her ass….  
  
Heero: HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!  
  
Relena: PAGEN!! Get this thing off of me!!!  
  
Pagen: *shivers violently as he nears Relenas ass so pry the Popsicle from her *  
  
:Laney: who wants to bet its not the cold he is shivering from….  
  
Duo: ….aww no fair…you'll win for sure…  
  
Laney: AAANNNNNYWAY!!! *gets everyone's attention * lets get on with the Q's!! there are a lot to get to!! First one is from a previous reviewer by the name of Bloody Valentine (Val) and here is what she has to say!!  
  
sup? alright une, you touch him one more time and you will feel my wrath.*mutters*why do all the bitches have to ga after the hotties....n e wayz on to the questions:  
  
1.Treize, here i got you a present*slaps a choker around his neck with a leash attached* now that bitch can't touch you. my dearly loved muse  
  
CHIBI-VAL: suck a duck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O.O who right now just happens to be watchin' Dogma implantent a device so that the she-man would be severely electrocuted if IT got within 100 yards of you....so IT has to leave you alone...kay n e wayz...  
  
CHIBI-VAL: you must excuse her....she forgot to take her prozac today  
  
shut up or i swear i'll put you BACK in the freezer  
  
CHIBI-VAL: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hehehe. fine i won't....go buy Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back....stop getting off topic next  
  
2.Lady Une(she-man),i heard that you were trying to get Marimeia in the sack with you, so because you definately can't have Treize you'll go for his daughter? you sick, sick she-man.  
  
3.Duo, yes Heero can read my story too...i just remembered...YOU DESTROYED MY CAR...and i only had two payments left....it was a good car too...oh wellz. that's all i have for now  
  
Love ya lots, especially Treize*glomps and kisses*  
  
bye, Val  
  
Lady une: *touches Treize just to spite Val * so whatcha gonna do about it huh huh huh????  
  
Treize: * examines the choker around his neck* hmm…well I never…  
  
Lady une: *snaps and goes into a rampage * don't you touch him he is mine!! MINE MINE MINE!!!!!! *runs up to Treize and trys to pry the choker from his neck * grrrrrrrr *ZAP!!!!!! *  
  
Laney: *watches as a fried Une falls to the ground with one leg twitching in the air * …..erm….O.o  
  
Treize: *blinkblink *  
  
Duo: suck a duck….suck a DUCK!!! *thinks for a minute * hmm….ok…*runs off to find a duck *  
  
Lady une: *lays twitching on the ground *  
  
:Laney: hmm…I think she ment to say that she likes small children….NEXT!!  
  
Heero: ….woopee….  
  
Duo: *thwaps Hee-chan * Im sorry!! I didn't mean to!! It was an accident…*hands Val a Penny * here….its my favorite…you can have it!! ^_^  
  
Treize: O.O *kiss? *  
  
Laney: okay!! Thank you Val!! And the thing from the freezer….anywho…lets move on….this next one is from ShiNi-ChYan….and she says….  
  
HEYHEYHEY!!! YO PEOPLE!!! Hm...Juz a few questions... *Evil glint in eye*  
  
Laney-san...why don't you dress the guys in teletubbies outfits? Wuffles here can be the sun or nunu! (???spelling???) Erm...but not before they answer my questions.  
  
Heero: Why don't you just kill Relena and get on with your life!?  
  
Duo: How long does it take you to braid and wash your hair everyday?  
  
Trowa: WASSUP MAN!? What's with the slience? And will you go out wth me?  
  
Quatre: Oh...poor baby...I understand...how does it feel like living with 29 older sisters? And what's with the pink shirts?  
  
Wufei: I challenge you to a match, Gundam aginst gundam! Nataku vrs. Pit Viper!! (Mine) I'm stronger than Treize so don't think of me as a weakling!!! CHICKEN!!!  
  
Relena: Don't you ever give up chasing Heero? Face it, you and him are not meant to be.  
  
Dorothy: Cut those eyebrows of yours!! If not, I'll help you do it!!! *Starts chasing Dorothy around with a pair of gigantic hedge clippers* *Snip snip!!* Oops... *maniac grin*  
  
Well, you can dress them up as Teletubbies now!!! Bye minna!!! *Drags Trowa away with her as she walks out* *Grin*  
  
Trowa: Help!  
  
  
  
Laney: hmm….*thinks for a minute * that teletubby idea sounds good….I like that….hmmm….*evil smirk *  
  
Heero: no….don't even think of it!!  
  
Laney: too late…  
  
Heero: anyway….I'll deal with you AFTER the Q's are answered!! I ask myself that same question everyday…I COULD kill her….and I should kill her…but…it just wouldn't be normal without her regular rants and pathetic ideas for pacifism……  
  
Duo: it takes me only five hours to braid and wash my hair each day…but that's only when the comb gets stuck in my braid and I cant get it out…  
  
Trowa: uh…whazzup??? Erm…hmm…going out is such a broad term….it could mean many things….you'll have to be more specific…  
  
Laney: *rolls eyes *  
  
Quatre: its actually not that bad living with twenty nine older sisters….there is the odd family rivalry where hard hats and machine guns are needed but they teach me many things about the female race…..like where exactly babies come from…-_-; They also started my phaze in pink…ever since I was little I got the hand-me-downs from all of them…which most of the time consisted of pink….and I guess I just got used to it….  
  
Wufei: no….women are weak…I will not fight them….and even if you are stronger than Treize it is still no matter because EVERYONE is stronger than him!!!  
  
Treize: how rude…  
  
Laney: grrr…..*tries to contain anger * …did you just call ALL women weak?!?!?!?  
  
Wufei: O.O  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Zechs, Treize, Howard, and Pagen: *all grab onto Laney and hold her back as she goes into a rage against Wufei *  
  
Relena: WHAT!! What do you mean Heero and I are not meant to be together!!! That is most defiantly NOT true!! Heero LOVES me!! Isn't that right snookums?! *sweet face to Hee-chan *  
  
Heero: nani?  
  
Relena: what??  
  
Heero: exactly  
  
Laney: *stops struggling and is eventually let go, but not before spearing Wufei with a twinkie *  
  
Dorothy: *screams and runs away from the massive hedge clippers * NO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!! MY EYEBROWS ARE MY ONLY FRIENDS!! DON'T HURT BILL AND JACK!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Laney: *cough cough * ….Bill and Jack….  
  
Heero: …yes….I remember Bill and Jack quite well…they leaped off her head and attacked Relena on day….it was very hilarious.  
  
Laney: *whistles * anyyyywho…..time for your new costumes everyone!! Sorry but there isn't enough to go around…so a few of you will have to go without….*thinks for a minute * wait a sec…I have something the extras can wear after all!! *flys around the room putting everyone in their costumes * TADA!! *falls over laughing at the results *  
  
Wufei: O.O NOOOOO!! Im not gay!! You cant make me the purple teletubby!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! *tries to run but cant in the suit * ;_;  
  
Quatre: ….um….what exactly am I??  
  
Duo: oh oh oh!! Q-man you are Po the red teletubby!! And I am Dipsy! The Green one!! And Heero is La La the Yellow one and Wufei is Tinkie Winkie the Purple one….and….and Trowa is Nu Nu the vacume cleaner….  
  
Trowa: …..  
  
Duo: and Zechs is the sun….and everyone else are the flowers!! But wait….Relena and Dorothy are missing!!! Hmmm….where could they be?!?!  
  
Laney: …duo…how do you know all this?!  
  
Duo: what?! Are you kidding? Teletubbies is my favorite show ever!!  
  
Laney: *shakes head * I should have known….  
  
Duo: oh look!! Quatres tummy is glowing!! That means its time for a movie!!! *drags Quatre, Heero and Wufei to the hill and forces them to dance then looks at Quatres glowing stomach *  
  
Laney: O.O oh my…what have I done….this has got to be the worst torture ever!!!  
  
Duo: OH!! I know where Relena and Dorothy are!! LOOK!! *points to the screen in Quatres stomach * They are the kids!!  
  
Relena: *sucks her thumb *  
  
Dorothy: *giggles and pulls on one of Relenas pigtails *  
  
Relena: *starts crying *  
  
Dorothy: *starts crying also *  
  
Laney: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! What a monstrosity!! *runs around takeing all the costumes off and burning them * okay now that the horror Is over….lets move on to the next reviewer….which happens to be Ky Ky ….  
  
BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *wipes away a tear* BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's soooo awesome laney! I dont have any q's at the moment, they were all used up on Heero while playing the question game ^_^ lol. Oh the memories. Well, I'll be keeping posted! BUT, you better finish your other stories FIRST before you do this *eyes you with that look* cuz I need closure  
  
Heero: uh…do we even want to know….??  
  
Laney: ^_^ oh its not THAT bad…but anyway, next person!! This is from Duo's Only Chick……  
  
*clears throat meaningfully* Ok, i am *full* of questions, beleive me. And i have to agree that "why are you so short" was a very good question, and it needs to be answered by the creators of gundam wing. I mean, 5'2?!? *ahem* anyway, for teh questions...  
  
Heero: why do you grunt so much, and why didn't you shoot relena when you had the chance damnit!?!  
  
Duo: when you first met heero, you were trying to save relena...one word...WHY?!?  
  
Relena: WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HEERO ALONE!?!  
  
ok, enough ranting about relena.  
  
Wufei: can i call your katana a "sword"?? i mean, what kind of a word is "katana" sounds like some kind of cat.  
  
Trowa: howcome everyone always puts your words in "..." and then they get Quatre to translate it...how do you fit whole sentences into a pair of quotation marks and three dots??  
  
um...oh yeah  
  
Quatre: why are you so cute?!? ^^  
  
Dorothy: how did you get your eyebrows to grow like that in the first place? and if you're soo in love with Quatre why'd you try to kill him?? I mean, stabbing him with a fencing sword? how lame can you get?  
  
Une: ... *BANG* takes care of that problem.  
  
Treize: are you gay? and if you are, who's your first choice?  
  
Zechs/Milliardo: have you ever wanted to kill your sister?  
  
Noin: Girl, i can see why you fell for the blond..mmm...long hair...Don't give him up just yet, he's rich, isn't he?  
  
Ok, and a final question for everyone, what is your worst pet peev? (not including Duo, of course) *grins* sorry Duo!  
  
ok, that's just about long enough. Sorry for so many questions...people were giving me strange looks when i read this...since i was laughing out loud...hehe...torture is good..muahahahaha!!!  
  
anyway, got to jet,  
  
Duo's Only Chick  
  
Heero: grunt….what are you talking about?1 I don't grunt….  
  
Duo: * whispers* he is in denial!!!  
  
Heero: and not shooting Relena was one of my biggest mistakes….and I regret it fully….im so sorry peoples….I've tortured you all….;_;  
  
Duo: ack!! That was a total fluke!! How was I supposed to know she was a preppy whore who wanted to get rid of all the weapons in the world!! If your looking to someone to blame, blame her!!! *points at Relena *  
  
Relena: I wont leave heero alone!! NO! NEVER! Its impossible!! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nooooooo! *THWAP *……*falls to the ground *  
  
Laney: *eyebrow twitches *  
  
Wufie: BAKA!! A Katana is a sword….you can call it either or!! And it is not cat!! Neko is cat!! Katana is sword swwwwwoooooooooooorrrrrrrd!! Got it?!?!?!  
  
Laney: *warning glare * Wufei!! If you do not stop insulting people I will ask them all kindly to kick you wear it counts!! ONE AFTER THE OTHER!! Now do you got that?!?!?!  
  
Wufie: *gulp, nods slowly *  
  
Laney: Now appologize!!!  
  
Wufei: im sorry…;_;  
  
Trowa: …….  
  
Quatre: He say's its out of habbit….and that it is quite possible to fit even paragraphs into a bunch of dots….  
  
Laney: oi…  
  
Quatre: ^_^ thank you for the compliment….but I cann't tell you why….because I do not know…talk to my dad….he played a big part…  
  
Dorothy: my eyebrows were like this since I was a baby….see?! *pulls out a baby photo of herself *  
  
Laney: *screams and hides her eyes *  
  
Dorothy: and I did not stab Mr Winner on my own accord! The Zero system had a lot to do with it….besides he forgave me!! And that's all that counts!!  
  
Quatre: *mutters * who said that?! Not me!!  
  
Lady Une: *gets pegged in the forehead with a rubber band * ooowwww!  
  
Treize: …how did you find out?!?! Oh well…now that you know….yes I am Gay….and I'd have to say that my first choice would be Wuffles….he is my little dragon…  
  
Wufei: O.O shhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Zechs: why do you think I left home all those years ago….  
  
Noin: *grins * I know…isn't he sexy?! *pets Zechs * and the money helps to get rid of the personality disorder and the wacko sister problem….  
  
Zechs: I thought you said you didn't care about the money!! *starts bawling and runs out of the room *  
  
Heero: my worst pet peeve is Relena….but that's only if Duo isn't included….  
  
Duo: Honey! Because it tends to get stuck in my braid!!  
  
Quatre: people who stab you and leave you to die….  
  
Trowa: Catherines food  
  
Wufei: weak people  
  
Dorothy: people who cant see the beauty in my eyebrows! *models *  
  
Relena: anything that is not pink  
  
Noin: people who have hair identical to mine!!  
  
Hilde: *glares at Noin * staples…they never work just how you want them to….  
  
Lady Une: people who talk to birds!! *glances at Treize *  
  
Treize: nothing….I LOVE everything and Everyone!!!  
  
Laney: gah!! Okay!! Move on!! Before Treize gets anycloser!! *reads the next review * this is from the Princess of Destruction  
  
Hi Laney!!!! good job on the questions and answers!!! *latches onto Duo and ravishes him wildly, and knows that Hilde can't do nothing about it (cuz I AM Hilde!!)* ^_^ I'm sooooo evil! But he loves it! Isn't that right Duo?  
  
Ummmm... yeah.... *wonders off after waving to all the others* See ya tomorrow night Duo!! I'll be waiting!! *winks and disappears into the darkness*  
  
Duo: oooooooooooooo yummy!!!  
  
Hilde: If your hilde than I am a monkeys uncle!!  
  
Laney: you said it not me…*reads the next and final review from spazmastic *  
  
Oooo, I couldn't resist! ^-^! This first part is for the guys only, O.o;  
  
1. Who looks at porn?(magazine, internet, ect.)  
  
2. Who takes the longest in the bathroom?  
  
3. In bed; Dom or Sub? (Dominate, Submissive, XD!)  
  
4. Favorite animal? ^-^  
  
Ok to Hilde, Can I brush Duo's hair? Pleasey...? ;_;  
  
Thank you! XD  
  
  
  
Heero: duo is the only one that watches porn…..*shudders *  
  
Wufei: *whistles innocently *  
  
Quatre: DUO!! Defiantly duo!! He takes as LEAST five hours daily!!!  
  
Heero: Dominate! Duh!!  
  
Quatre: *blushes * sub  
  
Trowa: Dom  
  
Wufei: depends on with who…  
  
Duo: sub…it's the best way….  
  
Quatre: my favorite animals are huskies….they are so mystic and beautiful…  
  
Heero: snakes….but only because Duo is afraid of them….*maniacal grin *  
  
Duo: cats…they take on the same personality traits as their owners….at least mine does….O.o  
  
Wufei: Komodo Dragons…..deadly and real…  
  
Trowa: Lions….even though they sometimes get hungry and eat my pants….  
  
Laney: dun dun DUN!! Last question for today!!  
  
Hilde: *eyes bug out * really?! You really want to?!?! Be my guest!! You know how long it takes?!?!?! And the junk that he gets stuck in there….whooee!! go ahead!! I'll even pay you!! *dances around happily *  
  
Laney: and that is all for today everyone….twas longer than usual…but I hope you enjoyed it!! Keep the q's coming!! 


End file.
